Let's play like cats
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: PWP Kurooken. Desde hace tiempo Kuroo ha querido comprobar que tanto se parece su novio a un gato.


Kuroo había pedido la cuenta de las veces que se había repetido aquella escena. Kenma se pasaba el día negándole muestras de cariño, bufándole casi cada vez que se ponía demasiado empalagoso o que intentaba darle un beso en público, sin embargo cuando estaban solos en casa de cualquiera de los dos no dudaba en pegarse a él y acurrucarse a su lado. Eso mismo acababa de pasar en aquel momento, acababan de llegar a casa de Kenma después de clases, Kuroo se había dejado caer en la cama para leer un rato porque el más bajo estaba demasiado concentrado en su PSP como para darle conversación. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que Kenma se deshizo de su mochila y sin llegar a soltar la PSP, se había tumbado a su lado, haciéndose un hueco en el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre sus brazos. Él seguía pudiendo ver el libro que tenia en la mano y Kenma tenía el sitio justo para mover los dedos que necesitaba para jugar, todo perfectamente calculado, como de costumbre.

Aquella era una de las muchas cosas que hacían que el más alto identificara a Kenma con un gato, tenía muchos gestos que se le antojaban idénticos y muchos puntos sensibles que un humano normal no tenia pero si un felino. Con una mano sostuvo el libro mientras con la otra acarició la cabeza del rubio, quien emitió un sonido similar a un ronroneo. De nuevo igual que un gato pensó Kuroo. Sus dedos escurrieron hacia su nuca y su novio ladeo un poco la cabeza para darle más acceso. Había sido así siempre, Kenma se dejaba hacer y acariciar siempre y cuando dichos gestos cariñosos no le impidieran concentrarse para jugar.

La calidez del cuerpo de Kenma unido a que, por culpa de los exámenes trimestrales y los entrenamientos, llevaba un tiempo sin poder tocarle en condiciones hizo que a Kuroo le fuera imposible concentrarse en las palabras que tenía delante. Aún con la vista clavada en el libro comenzó a darle vueltas a los parecidos entre los felinos que representaban su equipo y Kenma. Había leído bastante sobre gatos, más por hobbie que por otra cosa, y de pronto le vino a la cabeza un dato bastante particular, los gatos tenían un punto especialmente sensible que fácilmente podía ser comparable con un punto erógeno humano. ¿Kenma tendría también aquel punto sensible?, eso fue lo primero que le paso a Kuroo por la cabeza, fantaseando enseguida con la idea de ver al mayor retorcerse de placer solo con masajear su espalda baja. Miró a Kemna de reojo, parecía lo suficientemente distraído como para que aquello funcionara.

Dejó el libro en la cama y llevo una de sus manos al pelo de Kenma, acariciándole despacio mientras la otra iba bajando poco a poco por su espalda, colándose bajo la ropa en cuanto encontró un hueco. Se movió con toda la lentitud que pudo, sabiendo que con Kenma tenía que ir con pies de plomo, acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo para arrastrar sus pensamientos hacia lo que el quería hasta el punto en que el rubio tampoco quisiera parar. El inconveniente de tener un novio condenadamente analítico y detallista era que el más mínimo error supondría que Kenma se apartara y no le dejara hacer nada. Y así lo hizo, se centró en acariciar su espalda, bajando poco a poco hacia la zona que iba a ser la protagonista aquella tarde. Cuando escuchó a Kenma jadear y le vio apartar la mirada de la consola unos segundos para tranquilizarse supo que podía hacer su siguiente movimiento. Se apartó un poco, dejando a Kenma tumbado bocabajo, y se coló detrás de él. Un beso en el cuello, dos, tres, Kenma sacudiéndose en un pequeño escalofrío, todo parecía ir según el plan.

—Kuroo, me estas desconcentrando.— Aquellas palabras podrían haber significado que había metido la pata, sin embargo el más bajo no hizo ningún intento de moverse o apartarse, quería que siguiera, Kenma nunca lo diría en voz alta pero también tenía ganas de aquello. Sonrió para sí mismo, aquella sonrisa ladeada que tanto le caracterizaba, y volvió a pegar los labios a su cuello. Con las manos le subió la camiseta hasta los hombros antes de volver a bajarlas hasta la zona más baja de su espalda, centrándose en masajear ahí. Kenma ronroneo enseguida y el moreno supo que aquello estaba funcionando cuando le vio apartar la consola y hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Sus labios bajaron hacia su espalda, recorriendo y marcando sus hombros mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por las zonas que más le hacían reaccionar. Las caderas de rubio se movieron hacia delante, frotándose contra el colchón mientras gemía bajito el nombre de su novio, Kuroo tuvo que morderse el labio para no mandar a la mierda su plan y tirarse encima de Kenma en aquel mismo instante. Las manos del más alto se movieron hacia abajo para deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior del rubio. Este gruñó y el moreno no supo decir si se debía a la falta de contacto o a que se sentía expuesto. Las manos del más alto yendo hacia delante y rozando apenas su entrepierna hicieron que Kenma volviera a jadear y frotara las caderas contra la cama.

—Kuroo, tócame…

—Aguanta un poco más.— El moreno se incorporó un poco para poder acercarse al oído de Kenma para susurrarle y al tiempo provocarle.— Eres como un pequeño gatito, estoy seguro de que puedes correrte solo con que siga tocándote como ahora.— Kenma no pudo responder porque de golpe las caricias sobre su espalda baja se hicieron mucho más intensas y de su boca no logró que salieran nada más que gemidos y suaves ronroneos que no era consciente ni de que era capaz de hacer. En aquel punto el armador de Nekoma había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, no era capaz de ver con claridad nada, no sabía el tiempo que había pasado ni si seguían en aquella habitación, tan solo podía sentir las manos de Kuroo moviéndose con habilidad sobre su cuerpo, su respiración agitarse con cada caricia, sus gemidos mezclarse con los jadeos de Kuroo, quien de vez en cuando aprovechaba la postura para frotarse contra él y demostrarle lo excitado que le tenía aquella situación. Todo aquello hizo que Kenma fuera incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, su cuerpo se tensó, terminando por cumplir con lo que Kuroo había dicho hacia un rato al correrse sobre el colchón.

Se dejo caer contra la cama, importándole poco mancharse con su propia esencia, Kuroo siempre sabía lo que hacer para que se dejara llevar, era algo que al principio le molestaba sobremanera pero que ahora adoraba, le ahorraba tener que pedir las cosas y habitualmente sabia compensarle cada vez que le complacía en aquel sentido. Se dejó hacer cuando Kuroo quiso darle la vuelta y encaró con gesto cansado aquella sonrisa ladina que le indicaba que aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Aun a pesar del cansancio extendió los brazos y rodeo con ellos el cuerpo de su capitán, tirando de él hacia si para hacer sus labios encontrarse en un beso suave que ayudó al rubio a recuperar fuerzas. Sentía a Kuroo respirar con fuerza y sudar bastante, no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que le tenia, al fin y al cabo el era el único que había llegado a correrse, y no sólo eso sino que el miembro de Kuroo seguía atrapado bajo la tela de sus pantalones… estaba casi seguro de que debía de dolerle. Aquello le provoco en varios sentidos, por una parte el ser capaz de tener a Kuroo en aquel estado sin que el otro se hubiera llegado a tocar en ningún momento y por otro el punto hasta el que el moreno era capaz de contener su propia excitación para centrarse en él. Ambas cosas le excitaban lo suficiente como para que al cabo de un par de segundos volviera a esta duro de nuevo. Se separó un poco de Kuroo y llevo la mano a su entrepierna, desabrochándole los pantalones y buscando sus ojos con la mirada momentos después, sabía que con eso sería capaz de entender que estaba listo para seguir.

En efecto Kuroo enseguida se apartó para desvestirse y el aprovecho para quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba encima y que llegados a aquel punto sólo le daba calor. El moreno alargo el brazo para coger de la mesilla de noche el lubricante y un condón, de un tiempo a aquella parte era algo que tanto él como el rubio se aseguraban de tener siempre en casa para momentos como aquel. Volvieron a unir sus labios sin saber quién de los dos había empezado aquel nuevo beso, tampoco importaba mucho. Sus labios se unían y separaban con necesidad mientras sus lenguas bailaban de una boca a otra, distrayendo a Kenma del frio liquido que empezaba a caer por entre sus piernas y de los largos dedos que uno a uno le penetraban para dilatarle. A veces le resultaba agónico el mucho tiempo que Kuroo podía llegar a tomarse para prepararle, luego lo agradecía porque limitaba mucho el dolor que sentía al principio pero en aquel momento, cuando el vaivén de aquellos tres largos dedos en el interior de su cuerpo empezaba a dejar de ser doloroso y comenzaba a hacerse tortuosamente placentero al rozan en cada movimiento su próstata. Supo que su novio había llegado a su límite cuando se aparto y retiro los dedos, llevando la mano de nuevo empapada en lubricante a su propia erección para esparcirlo.

—Kenma, date la vuelta. — El rubio obedeció, sabía exactamente lo que Kuroo quería, era algo que no hacían a menudo porque el más bajo desde siempre había dejado muy muy claro la vergüenza que le daba hacerlo en aquella postura. A pesar de todo conforme el tiempo había ido pasando le había ido perdiendo el miedo y le había ido encontrando cosas buenas a aquello, sentía mucho mejor a Kuroo y de aquella forma evitaba que Kuroo le viera rojo y con el rostro completamente dislocado por el placer. Se tumbó de nuevo bocabajo, dejando que fuera el más alto quien le colocara como quisiera. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en sentir como las manos de Kuroo tiraban de su cintura para colocarle en cuatro, el mismo se apoyo en sus codos e intento mantener la espalda recta, postura en la que dudaba ser capaz de aguantar más de unos segundos puesto que en cuanto empezaran estaba seguro de que los brazos le temblarían y le harían caer. No pudo seguir pensando en todo aquello mucho más cuando sintió el miembro de Kuroo hacerse paso en su interior, doloroso pero demasiado ansiado. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, respirando con dificultad y haciendo todo lo posible por acostumbrarse cuanto antes a aquella invasión, teniendo en cuenta todos los juegos previos ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho.

Cuando se sintió listo separo un poco las caderas, haciéndole saber sin palabras a Kuroo que debía moverse, este enseguida llevo las manos que le sostenían de las caderas a su espalda, instándole a incorporarse y mantener la espalda recta. Kenma estaba seguro de que hacia eso sólo por la satisfacción de verle temblar de placer en el mismo instante en que empezara a moverse pero aún así lo hizo. Se colocó tal y como Kuroo le mandaba y espero aquel movimiento que no tardó en llegar. Kuroo salió de él casi por completo para entrar en el de golpe, sin dejar rastro de la lentitud con la que le había penetrado antes. Normalmente el moreno iba despacio para conseguir que rogara por más y solo tomaba aquel ritmo tan acelerado y necesitando cuando necesitaba alcanzar el orgasmo, eso le indicio al más bajo que Kuroo no tardaría en correrse y quiso acelerar también su propio orgasmo, sin embargo, y tal y como el mismo había augurado antes, las manos y los brazos le temblaban demasiado, en el momento en que intento llevar uno de ellos a su erección para tocarse perdió todo el equilibrio y terminó con la mejilla pegada al colchón, teniendo como único sostén las fuertes manos de Kuroo. Un bufido de descontento y todo su cuerpo tensándose de la impaciencia hicieron que el más alto entendiera enseguida lo que Kenma quería que hiciera. Con una mano le siguió sujetando mientras que con la otra empezó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo al que iban sus embestidas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquella placentera sensación y ninguno de los dos sabría decir si desde aquel punto pasaron segundos u horas enteras, sólo que para cuando ambos quisieron volver a la realidad estaba uno sobre el otro, jadeando tras un maravilloso orgasmo. Kenma se revolvió cuando Kuroo salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado, gateo hasta volver a estar encima y se acurruco allí, de nuevo como un gato volvió a pensar Kuroo, sólo que esta vez sabía exactamente lo que Kenma quería. Al igual que un gato el rubio odiaba estar sucio pero se sentía demasiado débil como para limpiarse el mismo, en otras palabras, le estaba pidiendo una ducha y muchos mimos, cosa que Kuroo no tardó ni un segundo en aceptar, le tomo de la cintura y le llevo al baño, a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos.


End file.
